


Mystery of Christmas Town

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang's on their way home for Christmas when they get caught in a storm and trapped in a strange elf town run by a not to friendly mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery of Christmas Town

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is over but I didn't get this up until now. Sorry.   
> Also Lewis, Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery belong to MysteryBen all other characters belong to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and had a good Christmas

“How much longer?” Vivi whined as she leaned against the window of the van looking out at the white powdery snow that covered the large evergreens they were passing by.  
“Just a few more miles,” Lewis answered from behind the wheel, “We should be home in less than an hour.  
It was the week of Christmas and the team had wanted to go home and spend the holiday with their families. Thankfully Lewis’ family had already been informed of his now undead state so there wouldn’t be any heart attacks when they got there.  
“Good I want to see my mom as soon as possible, it’s hard when some of our mysteries are so far away,” Vivi said.  
“I know what you mean,” Arthur commented from the back of the van, “Uncle Lance has been calling me nonstop after we finished the case in Pennsylvania. He really wants to have me back home soon.”  
There was a bark from Mystery as he looked up to the girl in blue who was now looking back at the other two occupants of the van. “Well at least we’ll be home soon.” She reached down to pet the dog on the head.  
“Or maybe not,” Lewis told them worriedly, “This storm is starting to get pretty bad.”  
Vivi turned back to see that the snow was coming down much harder than she’d last seen it. It was coming down so thick that it was hard to see the road in front of them.  
“Lewis I think you should stop,” Arthur suggested with concern, “It’s not safe to drive in weather like this.”  
Lewis nodded, he might not be able to get hurt if they were in an accident but Vivi and Arthur were. That and even if it was just a small crash Arthur would kill him again if he did anything to put his precious van in danger. He drove off to the side of the road and stopped, they could wait out the storm like this for now. It didn’t take long for the storm to pass and soon they were back on the road again heading back to their home town.   
However, they’d only been going for a few minutes before Lewis looked around in confusion. “Hey guys does any of this look familiar to you?”  
The others looked out the window to see a vast white landscape, not at all like the evergreens on the highway they were just passing.  
“Uh no,” Arthur confirmed, “Think you might have gone off an exit by mistake?”  
“Maybe,” Lewis replied, “There’s a sign up ahead we can go check where we are.”  
They came up to a large red sign with green letters that read “Welcome to Christmas Town.”  
All four members of the team blinked at the sign.  
“Well that’s festive but not where we’re going,” Lewis commented before going to turn the van around only for the vehicle to not move an inch.  
“Great, so who wants to bet it’s just the cold messing with the engine?” Arthur said with a sigh, knowing that it was more likely to be something supernatural messing with the van.  
“Hey were those lights there before?” Vivi asked pointing out the window at a small cluster of lights not that far way that indicated a town.   
“Let me guess Christmas Town?” Arthur guessed with a blank look. Could they really not even spend the week of Christmas without something strange going on?  
“Oh come on Arthur, how bad can a place called Christmas Town really be?” Vivi reassured him, “Besides what choice do we have.”  
Arthur gave another sigh, he really didn’t want to go to the town knowing it wasn’t normal but also knew Vivi was right. “I’ll get the coats,” he said in defeat, going to get there winter gear.   
It wasn’t long until all four of them were bundled up in heavy cotes and boots. Even Mystery had a little doggy jacket and booties. Once they were all out of the van they started toward the town.   
It didn’t take long for them to get there, in fact it took shorter than it should have from how far away the lights had been. Arthur noted this but didn’t say anything, they already knew something was off about this place.   
The town looked like something right off a Christmas card with snow covered houses, a frozen pond in the center, and the smell of gingerbread in the air. Yep this place just screamed not normal. However, Arthur had to admit that so far this was one of the less creepy places they got trapped in.   
Just then two small figures ran up to the group. The figures were humanoid one male and one female, both standing about 3 feet tall and dressed in green. Elves? Of course there were elves.   
The two elves smiled happily up at the three humans.   
“Hello, welcome to Christmas Town, where all holiday cheer comes from. I’m Jingle,” the girl elf greeted them.  
“And I’m Jangle,” the boy elf added, “Please come with us. The mayor wants to talk to you.”  
The two elves then started to lead them toward the center of town. The group all looked at each other before shrugging, they really didn’t have much of a choice. They needed to find out how to get out of here and fix the van as soon as possible so it was best that they find out what was going on in this strange town.  
They soon found themselves in front of a large red building with the words city hall on it. The elves took them inside and into an office where a man in a green suit smiled at them. He was taller than the two elves but not by much and had the same pointed ears.  
“Greetings, I am Nicolas Snow, mayor of this beautiful town. Welcome to Christmas Town. We’re always happy to have nice young people come to visit. What brings you here?” the mayor asked them.  
“Well our van broke down outside your town and we came here to get some help,” Lewis answered.   
“Oh that’s awfully bad news. Well no matter let me just check the list and we’ll have you good kids back on your way home to enjoy the holiday,” Mayor Snow empathized.  
Arthur gave a small frown at that, what the heck would the mayor have to check a list for when all they needed was a mechanics shop? This was usually where things started to get weird, right before they got dangerous.  
Vivi also caught onto this, though she was much less nervous than Arthur, and quickly started to look around the room for anything she thought to be suspicious and might help them later. Her eyes landed on a door in the far corner, easily missed if one wasn’t looking carefully. It could be nothing, just a closet or private bathroom, but she still made note of it.  
The tension in the room is suddenly cut when Mayor Snow talks again. He had a large book in front of him that none of them knew where he got. “Hm, alright yes here you are. Seems everything is in order. We’ll get your van fixed up and you good kids will be on your way within the hour.”  
The three nodded and turned to leave. However, before Arthur could leave the door slammed shut in front of him. Oh come on, again, really? Why did the bad things always happen to him first? He took hold of the doorknob and tried to turn it even though he already knew it would be locked.   
“Hey what gives? You said we could go,” Arthur said, a note of worry creeping into his voice as he turned back to Mayor.  
“I said the good kids could go. Naughty little boys like you don’t get a free pass,” the mayor replied.  
“What are you talking about?” Arthur started to bang on the door, hoping the others would at least hear him and come to help.  
Unfortunately, Vivi, Lewis, and Mystery were having their own problems.  
“We don’t care about some stupid list we’re not leaving without Arthur!” Vivi shouted as she pushed past the elves that were blocking the door.   
“We cannot allow you to do that, your friend was not on the list,” one of the elves tried to explain.  
“I said we don’t care about any list we want him back!” she tried pulling on the door but it was locked. She let out a frustrated growl, “Lewis.”  
“On it,” the ghost quickly grabbed Vivi and Mystery and phased them through the wall and into the office. “Arthur!” he called but neither him nor the mayor were there, they were too late.  
Vivi wasted no time and ran over to the door she’d seen earlier and opened it. A flight of stairs leading down greeted them. “Come on,” she quickly started running down the stairs with Lewis and Mystery close behind her.   
However, when they got to the bottom they found nothing but a room full of toys. They were all neatly placed on shelves that lined the room. The strange thing was that all the toys seemed to be either a doll, teddy bear, or robot toy, but no two toys, even ones of the same kind, looked anything alike. Still there was nothing to help them find Arthur.   
Just then Mystery ran over to one to the shelves that was full of toy robots. He gave a bark and jumped as if he was trying to get to one of the toys.  
“Mystery? What are you doing buddy?” Lewis asked as he picked up the dog.  
Mystery squirmed in the ghost’s hold and pointed a paw at one of the robots. It was orange in color and had two different shaped arms. One was smooth and ended in fingers while the other had many more joints and ended in a small robot claw.  
Lewis frowned as he looked at the toy, there was something very familiar about it. Wondering what was going on Vivi came over and looked to the robot. Her eyes went wide as she picked up the small toy. “Oh my goodness. I think this robot is Arthur,” she exclaimed as she picked up the robot toy.  
“What? But how?” Lewis asked.  
“The mayor must have turned him into it, but why?” Vivi replied.  
“I don’t know but it’s probably best that he not catch us in here,” Lewis reasoned.  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Vivi agreed, grabbing what they believed to be Arthur as Lewis phased both her and Mystery through the wall to the outside.   
A large library stood not far away and they quickly ran inside. They needed to find out about this town and libraries were good places to find things like that out, they were also good places to hide. Once they entered the library they quickly ran amongst the shelves as to not be spotted by anyone. They then made their way over to the town history section. After searching through some of the books there Vivi finally found what they were looking for.   
“History of Christmas town.” She opened the book and started reading, “Christmas town was not always called Christmas town and used to be any other hidden elf village called Christopher town. Then one day a new elf from the north, named Nickolas Snow, came to the town claiming to have been on of Santa’s workers. At first the other elves were skeptical but they were soon won over by his use of snow magic, an art that was said only that of North Pole elves possessed. With this the northern elf gained much popularity in the town and soon became the town’s mayor.  
It was then that Nickolas revealed is plan to the people of the village. He’d said that while he was in the employ of Santa he’d been tasked with monitoring the world’s children to see if they belonged on the naughty or nice list. However, when he came to his higher ups with his section of the list many of his naughtys would be transferred over to the nice list, with the idea that their offences were minor and did not subject them as true naughty children. Nickolas disagreed with them but kept his mouth shut knowing he wouldn’t win the argument.  
It went on like that year after year where nearly all of his naughtys were transferred to the nice list. Nickolas started to become bitter about how forgiving the other elves were and how they were never going to teach the kids to behave if they never punished them. Still the others kept shooting him down with the excuse that the children had already learned their lesson from their parents and there was no need to punish them twice.   
It came to a climax when Nickolas spotted something that he knew his higher ups would not be able to argue with him on. A young girl in her haste to get to her room and not seeing her grandmother going down the stairs had bumped into her, causing the grandma to fall and brake her leg. Nickolas typed up his report and handed it in for approval. However, he was shocked when the naughty was rejected, saying that an accident was not a viable cause for being put on the naughty list.   
That was the last straw for Nickolas refusing to let this go on any longer. That night he left the North Pole and headed south until he’d come across Christopher town and now that he was mayor he was going to make sure that the human kids that had escaped punishment would finally get what they deserved.  
He cast a spell over the town so that all roads would eventually lead to the town. Those who were on his nice list would pass through as if nothing would happen but the ones he deemed naughty would have a spell cast on them and be trapped in the town, forever.”  
Vivi looked at the book now that she’d finished.   
“He’s trapping innocent kids here?” Lewis’ appearance started to flicker to his more skeleton form as magenta flames started to appear around him.  
“Lewis,” Vivi warned. She knew how much Lewis loved kids and she was just as angry about what she’d read as he was but it was better they not attract attention to themselves while they were trying to hide.  
Lewis did calm at least enough to keep his human appearance up and put out the flames but he was still quite livid. This elf had not only cursed his friend but innocent children as well and he couldn’t stand for that. “You read the book you know it said what he deemed worthy of that spell were mostly accidents.” He clenched his fists. “Does it say anything about how to reverse the spell? We need to free Arthur and all the kids.”  
Vivi nodded and looked back to the book. “Well they do have the spell used written in the book so it shouldn’t be too hard to come up with the reverse spell.” She was about to read the spell when another voice was heard and they all tensed.  
“Naughty kids Naughty kids braking all the rules  
Naughty kids Naughty kids tricking all the fools  
Well if underserved toys are with which you play  
Than form of toys you’ll become for all your days”  
Lewis grabbed hold of Vivi and Mystery and phased them through the bookshelf before the mayor’s spell hit.   
The three of them bolted down the aisle now trying to get away from the mad elf.   
“How did he find us?” Vivi asked as she darted around another corner.  
“I don’t know but don’t think we lost him yet keep running,” Lewis replied.   
They turned another corner and had to stop immediately as they nearly ran into someone or rather two someones. The three paranormal investigators looked down at the two elves that had greeted them when they had come into town. They were about to get up and run in another direction when Jingle called out to them and they stopped.  
“Wait!” the female elf called, “You’re running from the mayor we can help you.”  
“Why should we trust you?” Lewis questioned in a suspicious tone. These were the elves that had taken them to Nickolas in the first place.  
“Because we don’t like what he’s doing either. Now come on,” Jangle then started leading them down one of the aisles.  
Not seeing much of a choice they followed after the two elves to the back of the library were a small door was located. Jangle opened the door and they all filed into a small back room. Jingle then locked the door behind them before the two elves turned to the other three.  
“Only we elves have access to this room so he won’t think to look for you here,” Jangle told them.   
“Ok so now that the dangers over mind telling us why you’re helping us?” Vivi demanded.  
“We told you, we don’t like what Nickolas is doing either. We want to help you stop him,” Jangle answered.  
“But you brought us to him in the first place,” Lewis shot, his eyes glowing dangerously.  
“We had no choice,” Jangle defended.  
“Once he became leader of the town he used his magic to reinforce his rules. Anyone who openly disobeys him suffer the same as the children he traps here,” Jingle explained, “We never wanted to hurt your friend.”  
“If you let us we might be able to help him,” Jangle offered.  
Vivi looked to Lewis and Mystery before pulling the small toy that was their friend out of her pocket and handing him over to the elves. They took him gently and placed him on a nearby table. They murmured a few words the other three couldn’t hear and a green and red glow started to shimmer around the robot toy. A few moments later the small toy’s eyes blinked and he looked around. Upon seeing the two elves looking down at him he panicked and scrambled back, almost falling off the table, but was quickly caught by Lewis who’d flown over.  
“Lewis?” the now animated, transformed Arthur asked as he looked up at the ghost.  
“Hey Art you ok buddy?” Lewis asked as he brought Arthur up so he was eye level.  
“Well other than being small and made of metal I think I’m ok. But please find a way to change me back, ok?” Arthur answered as he tried to stand up in his new body.  
“Don’t worry Artie we’ll stop that bad elf and get you back to normal,” Vivi promised as Mystery barked in conformation.  
Arthur’s little LED face smiled before he looked to the two elves in the room. “So next question, why are they here?” he asked.  
“They want to help us. They were also the ones who made you able to talk and move,” Vivi explained.  
“We’re sorry that we can’t do anything more for you,” Jangle said.  
“We’re not as skilled in magic as Nickolas and Northern magic is always stronger than any other elf magic,” Jingle told them.   
“Alright so now that we got help how do we stop Evil Elf Mayor?” Arthur asked.  
Everyone looked to Jingle and Jangle.  
“If you want to stop Nickolas for good you’re going to have to get his naughty and nice list,” Jingle started.  
“It’s not just a list of who he deems as good or bad but it also has all his spells in it. There should be one that reverses the spell he has on your friend and all the kids in it,” Jangle clarified.  
“Alright, so how do we get the list?” Vivi asked.  
“That’s the hard part,” Jangle admitted.  
“He keeps the list with him at all times. The only way to get it is to steal it at night when he sleeps,” Jingle added.  
“Alright then, we’ll break into his house tonight, steal the book, find the reverse spell and freed everyone from Nickolas’ magic,” Vivi said matter-a-factly.  
Lewis and Mystery nodded in agreement.  
Later that night the group was outside the Mayor’s house, only there was one problem. A guard was standing at every entrance of the house.   
“He must know that we’re going to try to get the book. Now what?” Arthur asked, he wasn’t too thrilled about the idea of braking into the house of a deranged and powerful elf but he also didn’t want to be a kid’s play thing for the rest of his life.   
“Wait here,” Lewis told them as he went invisible. A few moments later they would spot him phasing through the second floor window.  
“He’s going in by himself!” Vivi exclaimed only to have Mystery clamped a paw over her mouth to keep her quiet.  
The guards looked up but didn’t go to investigate.  
Inside the house Lewis phased through a few more walls until finding Nickolas’ room. That was the most likely place the list would be. Turing invisible he phased through the door and looked around. Now where would he hide that list?  
Something that important and targeted for stealing would probably be in a place that wouldn’t be obvious and would be hard to get too. Probably that would also alert Nickolas if it was being stolen. The ghost looked to the bed. He soundlessly floated over to it making sure not to wake the sleeping elf. Phasing through it his fingers brushed passed something under the mattress and he pulled it out. A large leather bound book just like the one Nickolas had when he looking them up. Bingo. Now to get out of here.  
Lewis quickly phased through the far wall and invisibly flew down next to the waiting group he’d left behind.   
“Did you get it?” Arthur asked.  
“Right here,” Lewis answered.  
“Awesome,” Vivi exclaimed and grabbed the book, “Now all we need to do is sneak back down to that hidden room under city hall and cast the reverse spell on the kids. Once the kids are all free we get rid of this book and Nickolas will be powerless.”  
The others nod and they silently make their way to city hall. After Lewis phases them all through the wall into the hidden room Vivi takes the book to the middle of the room. She turns to the page marked revers spells and finds the one for the transformation spell. She was about to read the spell when she paused and frowned.  
“Vivi what’s wrong? Why won’t you read the spell?” Arthur asked.  
“Because this isn’t a reverse spell, something’s wrong here,” she answered.  
“What do you mean?” Lewis questioned.  
“I mean this spell doesn’t make any sense as a reverse spell. It looks more like an entrapment spell,” she gasped, “meaning this is…”  
“A trap,” a familiar voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Nickolas holding the real list in his hand and about 20 not so friendly looking snow men behind him.   
“Now aren’t you a clever girl. I had hoped you’d cast that spell and save my snow minions the hassle but oh well,” Nickolas said in a board tone, “Too bad being clever doesn’t excuse you from being naughty. Seize them!”  
The snowmen ran forward grabbing the group in strong frosty hands.  
“Now what to do with naughty little kids that take things that don’t belong to them?” Nickolas asked.  
“Hey for your information we’re all over 21 here,” Vivi pouted.  
“A child in an adult body is still a child,” Nickolas scolded.  
Vivi huffed and looked away. However, her eyes then locked with Leiws’ and the ghost nodded. Suddenly the snow men that had been holding all of them erupted in magenta flame. None of them had been hurt but now the snowmen were nothing but puddles on the ground.   
Nickolas glared at Lewis obviously not too happy with this turn of events. Still that wasn’t going to stop him and several more snow men charged forward to attack them. Lewis was ready and lets out more flame to melt them. Vivi lets out a few fire spells of her own to help him the snowmen keep coming.  
“I can keep this up all day but we’re no closer to beating Nicolas and we need to stop him before he gets away,” Lewis told her.  
“I know,” Vivi agreed, “If only we could get close enough to grab the list.”  
Just then Mystery ran forward, ducking around the snowmen’s feet and somehow slipping through their hands. Nickolas saw this and tried to get away only for the small dog to run in front of him and trip him. The elf fell to the ground doing his best to hold the list tightly. Mystery was having none of that and ran forward grabbing the leather bound book in his mouth.  
“Wretched mutt!” Nickolas growled as he tried to pull the list away from him but Mystery wasn’t letting go. The elf tried to hit the dog but he instantly recoiled when he touched him. It was like he’d stuck his hand into burning hot flames. With one last yank Mystery jerked the book out of the man’s grip and ran full speed to Vivi’s side.  
“Good boy Mystery,” the woman in blue smiled as she took the book and quickly started to flip through it.  
“No!” Nickolas roared and he sent one of his transformation spells at Vivi but Lewis reacted quickly to jump in front of her. He fell to the ground as a plush purple teddy bear. Vivi’s eyes widened at seeing her boyfriend transformed but she then glared daggers at Nickolas. An ensnarement spell was shot in the elf’s direction and now Nickolas was fighting to free himself from the magic that tried to tie itself around him.  
This bought Vivi a few more seconds and she finally landed on the right page. Making sure it wasn’t another trick she quickly started to cast it.  
“You’ve done your time, paid your due  
We must now hit undo.  
No longer the form of what which you play  
But the body of children night and day.”  
There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the room was alive with shouts and yelps as kids some as young as 3 years old tumbled out of the shelves and onto the floor. Oops Vivi hadn’t really thought of that but the important thing was that they were all ok and back to normal.  
“Everyone go up the stairs and get outside. You’ll be safe there until we can get you home,” Vivi heard Lewis’ voice call. The kids did what they were told and Vivi looked next to her to see both Lewis and Arthur in their normal bodies. She dropped the book and embraced them both in a hug.  
“Not so fast,” Nickolas snarled as he broke free of Vivi’s spell and started for the book she’d dropped.   
Out of reflects more than anything Arthur quickly grabbed the book before the elf could get it. Nickolas glared at the young man, red and green energy sparking from his hands.  
“Give me the book boy, or being a toy for the rest of your life will be nothing compared the punishment I’ll put you through,” Nickolas growled.  
Arthur shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t let Nickolas have the book. Lewis reached out for him but a wave of magic sent both him and Vivi flying back. They were ok but now Arthur was alone.  
“Arthur throw me the book!” Vivi shouted to him.  
Arthur looked down at the book before throwing it to Vivi. The woman caught it before sending another ensnarement spell at Nickolas. However, this time he was ready and he dodged. Fortunately, this gave Arthur enough time to sneak away to safety.  
Nickolas then turned to Vivi but before he had a chance to fire a spell at her Lewis grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. Vivi quickly flipped through the book trying to find something that would stop the evil elf once and for all.   
“Vivi hurry this guy is hard to hold onto,” Lewis warned as Nickolas started to squirm his way out of the ghost’s hold.  
“I’m looking, I’m looking… ha got it,” Vivi looked up in triumph just as Nickolas got free. “Oh no you don’t.” A spell was shot from her hand and hit Nickolas square in the back sending him flying.  
With a grown the elf got back to his feet and glared at Vivi. He raised his hand to send another violent spell at her only for nothing to happen. He looked down at his hands in shock before looking back to Vivi with rage. “What did you do to me?”   
Vivi smirked, “Magic seal spell. Anyone who has it cast on them will be unable to use any type of magic.”  
“You little witch!” Nickolas growled as he lunged at her, only for Vivi to send one more ensnarement spell at him and this time it stuck. Without magic to help get him out Nickolas was completely trapped.   
Lewis then grabbed him and they all went upstairs to tell the village what had happened.  
Later after some explanations with the help of Jingle and Jangle, who apparently were really called Jill and Jake, Nickolas was taken to jail and the citizens started to put things back to the way they were before the evil elf had abused his power. Vivi also found a spell in the book to send the no longer trapped kids home and one to get the van working again.   
Once that was all over and they said their goodbyes, they all climbed into the van and started back on their drive home.   
“Well that was certainly one of the stranger ones of our adventures,” Lewis pointed out as they came back on the highway.  
“You said it,” Vivi agreed.  
“Hey guys I think we’re completely ignoring the best thing we learned from that though,” Arthur put in.  
“Yeah? And what’s that?” Vivi asked.  
“That Santa Clause is real!” Arthur exclaimed.  
Lewis and Vivi looked at Arthur in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on them and they smiled.  
“Oh my goodness you’re right!” Vivi gasped, “Hurry Lew if we get home fast enough we still might be able to write him letters before Christmas.”  
Lewis laughed and happily took the exit that lead to their home town. This was bound to be a great Christmas.


End file.
